La vida de las Flores
by KateJAzee
Summary: Aomine Relata desde su mira, el como transcurren algunos sucesos que lo llevaron de una decisión a otra, y compara estos sucesos con la vida y la muerte de distintos tipos de flores. Yaoi AoKuro AoKiseAo KagaKuro y algunas coladas mas... "El amor es como una flor, no importa como lo cuides, morirá algún día, por que esta vivo" Capitulo 1: Lirio


**Este fic está dedicado a mi primer Sempai quien me dijo que ya no la tomase así…pero ella siempre será mi Sempai, Feliz cumpleaños LaW (DawPanIno) Sempai La quiero mucho!**

**KnB no me pertenece, solo esta historia**

**Flores**

**Capitulo uno:**

**Lirio**

_Las personas suelen ser muy crueles cuando opinan solo con mirarte, cuando camino por la calle, siempre escucho murmullos y siento esas miradas sobre mí. Es molesto tener esa actitud y esa presencia del "niño malo" aunque bueno, también es mi burbuja de comodidad…_

_Hace tiempo no era así, las cosas sucedían más sencillas…_

Al principio acercarme a las personas era muy divertido, solía simplemente saludar con todo el volumen de mi voz, muchos se molestaban y otros decían que era lindo. Después conocí a Tetsu, y ahora todo es más divertido…

-Aomine-kun, estas bien?- Salí de mi nube de fantasía cuando me llamo, mirándome con esa tan, no se, con su mirada.

-si, lo estoy, anda caminemos- Estaba algo nervioso, ya teníamos unos meses de conocernos, y yo sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero, estaba en primera toma, que ambos éramos hombres, bueno, ya me sospechaba que yo no era hetero del todo, porque mira que Sastuki está, hablando de ella, es el tomo número dos, es mi mejor amiga, ¡no puedo tirarle los perros a el chico que le gusta a ella! Creo que lo primero es hablar con ella.

Al final todo salió bien, aunque me grito que era un maldito negro, pero después empezó a gritar como loca, nunca la entenderé, y ahora me apoya con mi decisión, solo queda, hablarlo con Tetsu…

-¡Aominecchi!- y aquí viene, la persona a la que menos quería ver- ¿has visto a Kurokocchi?- ¿Por qué este idiota siempre está encima de él?

-No- fui lo más directo que pude, y fue hasta grosero

-¿jugamos un uno-uno tu y yo?- estiro su mirada, esa mirada de reto, no me podía negar, y terminamos en la cancha

Dicen que el amor apendeja, la verdad no lo sé, porque ni siquiera sé si es amor o pura y simple atracción.

Jugar un 1-1 con Kise siempre es algo entretenido, pero todo debe terminar, ahora estamos caminando los 6 a casa, Akashi como siempre se fue rumbo a la oficina de su papá por lo que no nos acompañó…

Midorima fue el primero, después de unas cuadras Kise se retiró, Murasakibara aun camino con nosotros un rato mas, solo estábamos nosotros 3, Satsuki y Yo debíamos caminar a otro lado.

-Encamina a Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan- me sugiero mi rosa amiga, sonreí con algo de malicia, y termine acompañando a mi sombra a casa.

-El entrenamiento de Hoy estuvo muy pesado ¿no crees?- intente hacer platica contigo

-El problema es que Aomine-kun es muy flojo-

-yo no soy flojo, solo me canso- me queje con un puchero, creaste una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa, así que te seguí y solté una carcajada

Seguimos hablando y las cosas llevaron a otras y de tu boca salió una pregunta

-Aomine-Kun ¿te gusta Momoi-san?- mis ojos casi se me salen de sus orbitas, y no dude en detenerme y soltar una risa que seguro despertaba a todo el barrio, cuando me calme me seque las lágrimas que habían salido de la comisura de mis ojos, me mirabas tan monótono

-Para nada Tetsu ¿Por qué?- ya estábamos frente a su casa, abrió la reja

-Solo curiosidad…- no me miraba, me agache un poco para mirarle

-no mientas- le dije burlón, el me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido

En menos de 5 segundos mi mundo dio un giro de 180° por culpa de ese idiota, ahora comprendo a lo que muchos se referían con la sensación, fue atonisante, siquiera me moví, la sorpresa fue demasiada, y más por su iniciativa, cuando reaccione con una boba sonrisa el solo dijo con una linda voz

"Te veo mañana, buenas noches…Daiki"

Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien, mis labios nunca habían sonreído y sentido de esa manera, mis ojos nunca se habían tornado amables como esa vez, mi cuerpo no se había sentido tan débil, mis piernas flaqueaban y mi cerebro pedía a gritos un poco más de aquel desorden, mi lengua quería más de ese sabor a vainilla

_Y fue así como comenzó esta historia, en la que poco a poco se empezaron a conocer distintos tipos y olores de cada flor en mi vida, y también la forma lenta y dolorosa en la que están se marchitan._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000_

**Esta medio corto, pero gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado**

**Acepto: criticas, sugerencias, regaños y comentarios etc…**

**Un besote**


End file.
